


chips

by supkimbros



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supkimbros/pseuds/supkimbros
Summary: Sneaking out from your significant other, they can relate. Because of a third party? Never. They love each other too much for that. But for their second greatest love? Hmm. Spot on.





	chips

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that photo with suyeol holding chips from their recent photobook
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sorry the summary sucks~~

They have recently established a rule in the house and that is to start living a healthy lifestyle.  
As they've noticed that both of them have unhealthy eating habits and that it showed in their bodies, they made this deal. 

One of the factors is that both have a somewhat extreme love for chips, they’re not really choosy when it comes to them so whether local or foreign chips, they most likely have tried it. 

Recently, they’ve been sneaking out separately to get their fix of chips (since they really can’t survive without at least one pack of chips)  
Both Chanyeol and Junmyeon have worked a schedule for when they sneak out to buy their ‘greatest need’  
It was Junmyeon’s day to sneak out but since Chanyeol didn’t get to do his mini grocery trip yesterday which was his original schedule, he went out today not knowing of Junmyeon’s whereabouts 

He successfully sneaks out at night and goes to the nearest store which was five minutes away from their home.  
He starts to head to the chips aisle, hastily grabbing several of his favorite chips. 

He was so focused on getting his desired list of food that he doesn't sense that there’s another person in the aisle who forgot one pack of chips that he surely can’t leave without purchasing.  
It was when they turn back and start rushing to the cashier when they suddenly face each other.

“B-babe? w-what are you doing here?” Chanyeol gapes at the person in front of him, trying to process why his beloved husband is here in the grocery store at an ungodly hour. 

“I.... I was going to... bring this to Baek... uhh... he’s going through some things and called me to say I should bring him snacks to get through it....” Junmyeon attempts to lie to pass through his husband

Chanyeol, for a second, gives Junmyeon a suspicious look until Junmyeon asks something

“Why are you here though, yeol?? I thought we’ve banned chips from our household!!!” Junmyeon adds and thinks this is a perfect time to pretend like he isn’t doing the same thing. 

"These? Oh...." In his mind, Chanyeol tries to come up with an excuse but when he ends up with none, he sends a sheepish look. Seconds later, Chanyeol observes the basket of food on Junmyeon’s hands, squinting even, to see the brands when he suddenly exclaims “ya!! that ain’t for Baekhyun! All I see there are your favorite brands!! Not even one of Baekhyun’s!” 

Junmyeon suddenly sees the ones on Chanyeol’s hands, gasps and realizes the current situation.  
“So..... I guess... we did the same thing here...” 

“Um... yeah... sneaking out is pointless now...” Chanyeol mutters.

"Wait.... this wasn't your first time sneaking out for this?" Junmyeon asks, surprised that his husband really was in the same level of thinking as him but within a few seconds, he bursts out laughing, with Chanyeol following after him  
When they realize where they are, the laughing session halts.

“We didn’t even last a week. We’re so weak.” Junmyeon whines then pouts, disappointed with himself and Chanyeol. 

“Not my fault, these are hard to resist, just like you” Chanyeol says before he kisses his husband’s pout away. Junmyeon swats at him for that cheesy comment.

“Come on, we’ll proceed to purchase these, my treat.” Chanyeol directs a smile towards his husband, still so in love with him after all this time. Junmyeon slowly smiles back, feeling the love coming from the love of his life as he grabs Chanyeol’s hand to hold as they head towards the cashier to pay and finally head home together.

**Author's Note:**

> so yay!! my first fic ever!! thank you for reading this ♥
> 
> hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/SUPERlORKIMS)


End file.
